Jealousy
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Sembilan tahun yang lalu bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi Kuroko Tetsuya, yang kini sudah dicampakkan kedua kalinya oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Kini, Kuroko bekerja sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak, dan... Ditemani oleh Kiyoshi Teppei. Kiyoshi Teppei yang melihat kekosongan di hati Kuroko, lalu...?


"_... Dan kini kamu benar-benar berpikir seperti ini? Mengecewakan."_

CTARRR CTARRR.

Hujan yang lebat dan petir menemani hari yang suram seharian itu di kota Tokyo, awal bulan April. Di salah satu apartemennya yang tidak terlalu mewah, dan juga tidak terlalu murah, seorang pria berusia matang—kira-kira dua puluh lima tahun—kedapatan sedang berdiri di dekat jendela memandangi cuaca yang mendung sekali itu.

Dari tetes air matanya yang keluar dari matanya, tersirat suatu kesedihan yang tidak pernah berkesudahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Jealousy**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

Rate : **M+ (!)**

_Disclaimer _: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, **YAOI**, Emperor!Akashi (serius, di sini Akashi nanti benar-benar jadi Emperor di negeri lain) dan masih banyak lainnya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Nyaaa~ muncul lagi Author gembel ini. Ok, ada yang ngfans sama KiyoKuro? Nah, Mun bikin ini fanfiknya! Selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

TOK TOK.

Dua laki-laki yang berpakaian basah karena terkena air hujan, berdiri persis di depan kamar nomor 411—yang berhiaskan papan kayu kecil bernamakan **Kuroko Tetsuya**. Satunya berkacamata dan berambut pendek, sedangkan satunya jangkung dan berambut cokelat hangat. Dengan pakaian kemeja bermotif kotak-kota berwarna cerah dan jeans biru yang pas serta T-shirt berwarna putih polos, si pria jangkung itu menekan interkomnya.

"Kami datang, Kuroko-kun."

CTARRR!

"Cih! Makin hari petirnya makin keras aja nih!" gerutu si kacamata itu kesal.

Menghela napas, pria jangkung itu lantas mengambilkan sekantung plastik putih berisikan bahan-bahan makanan yang dibelinya di minimarket yang dekat dengan apartemen mereka. Setelah beberapa kalimat perpisahan, si kacamata itu lalu mendahuluinya menuju salah satu ujung koridor lantai empat apartemen itu, sedangkan si jangkung dibiarkan berdiri tepat di depannya.

Ia lalu ganti menatap pintu yang masih tertutup rapat itu, dan berkata sambil menekan tombol interkomnya sekali lagi, "Kuroko-kun~ Kiyoshi Teppei di sini, mau menemanimu malam ini. Jangan takut, aku berencana menginap selama beberapa hari di sini kok."

KLIK.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari si penghuni kamar tersebut.

TING.

"A-Ah! Kuroko-kun!"

Rupanya Kiyoshi Teppei—nama pria jangkung itu—tersentak kaget mendengar ada samar-samar bisikan dari interkom tersebut. Dari interkom, terdengar suara lirih dan serak pria yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu, "Ma-Maaf, Kiyoshi-senpai. Sebentar saya bukakan—BRUK BRUK."

SIIINNNGGGGG—.

KRIEK.

Pintu berbahankan kayu jati itu perlahan dibukakan, memperlihatkan sosok sang penghuni kamar tersebut. Sosok itu seorang pria mungil—sekitar seratus tujuh puluhan—yang berwajah masam dengan mata sedikit membesar lantaran keseringan menangis. Mengenakan pakaian piyama berwarna biru cerah polos berlengan dan bercelana panjang, ia terlihat seperti anak yang baru saja bangun dari malam yang mengerikan. Belum lagi rambut tidurnya yang benar-benar luar biasa.

"A-Ah, maaf, saya tidak sempat mandi sore ini, dan..."

"Ahahahahaha, sudah, nggak usah dipusingkan. Sini aku tenangkan dirimu." lawak Kiyoshi tenang dan terkesan kekanakkan.

"... _Hai_, Kiyoshi-senpai." jawab Kuroko tersenyum lemah.

Pluk.

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan besar dan hangat memeluk leher pria berambut biru cerah itu. Kiyoshi lalu menunduk sebentar, mencicipi wangi vanilla yang tak pernah lekang pudar dimakan waktu dari rambut pria itu. Melirik ekspresi pria mungil itu, Kiyoshi lalu ganti memutar mata ke dalam kamar tersebut, "... Kuroko-kun masih sedih karena_nya_?"

Deg.

Menunduk lemah di depan sang jumbo, Kuroko menjawabnya, "Ya... Kiyoshi-senpai..."

"Ya, Kuroko-kun?"

Srut.

Tangan kiri yang mungil milik Kuroko menarik pelan ujung kemeja kotak-kotaknya. Melirik sekitarnya, ia lalu berkata dengan meneteskan air matanya, "...Kiyoshi-senpai... Tolong _hibur_ saya... Hanya kakak satu-satunya yang kupercaya... Kagami-kun sudah bersama Aomine-kun sekarang, dan hanya kamu yang bisa ku—."

Srek srek srek.

Tangan besar milik sang jumbo itu mengacak-acak pelan rambut Kuroko; menjauhkan kepalanya dari si pria mungil itu, dan tersenyum polos khas anak-anak di balik wajah tampannya, "Baiklah, baiklah, jika itu kemauanmu... Tetsuya _sayang_~."

GRASP!

"Wa—wahh! Ki-Kiyo—."

"Aaahh~ nggak mau dipanggil begitu, Tetsuya-kun~ harusnya kamu tahu saat _ini_?" godanya selagi mengangkat tubuh pria berambut biru cerah itu ala _bride_.

Semburat merah perlahan menguasai pipi Kuroko, dan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia membisikkannya dengan sangat pelan—saking malunya, "_Hai_, Teppei-kun... Anooo... Jangan terlalu keras saat melakukannya. Seminggu lalu kamu melakukannya kepadaku, dan berujung saya tak bisa bergerak selama dua malam dan terpaksa bolos mengajar, kau tahu?"

"Hahahaha, maaf, maaf, Tetsuya-kun~ sebentar... Aku mau membawa barang ini." Dengan tanpa dosa, Kiyoshi lalu menurunkan Kuroko dari gendongan mematikannya.

"Oh? Ah... Barang belanjaan ini..."

"Iya, aku rencananya mau menginap lagi, seperti 'biasa'." Diselingi tawa ringan, Kiyoshi membawakan semua kantung plastik itu ke dalam kamarnya.

Kuroko lalu menutup pintu kamarnya selagi Kiyoshi melepas sepatu di depan lantainya. Dengan santai si raksasa berambut cokelat itu lalu melengos masuk ke dapur, menyimpan bahan makanan yang dibelinya di dalam kulkasnya. Selagi memperhatikan Kiyoshi yang menjadi 'itu'nya, Kuroko kembali terkenang ke masa lalu...

_._

_._

_._

_Sembilan tahun yang lalu, setelah Winter Cup..._

_TES TES TES._

_Syuuussshhh!_

_Beberapa rintik air yang turun dari awan kelabu yang mendung menghalangi niat sebagian anak-anak di wilayah Tokyo untuk pulang ke sekolah—kebetulan sekali waktu itu menunjukkan pukul lima setempat. Dan termasuk beberapa anak yang terkurung di dalam gymnasium satu-satunya di lingkungan SMA Seirin—SMA yang menjadi booming berkat pertarungan beratnya di Winter Cup lalu tersebut._

_TES TES TES!_

_Sejumput warna biru cerah perlahan muncul di balik pintu satu-satunya menuju gymnasium itu. Manik biru cerahnya menatap cuaca hari itu dengan sebal._

'_Seharusnya aku bawa payung, tadi itu aku kelupaan bawa payung dan juga tidak menonton ramalan cuaca hari ini', kutuk anak yang bergender laki-laki tersebut merengut sebal. Mata awasnya mengamati keadaan luar gymnasium itu—bukannya ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti, malahan hujan itu semakin menderas._

_Blam._

_Telinga anak itu dapat mendengar suara pintu dibuka dengan pelan oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang itu, dan mendapatinya ada seorang anak laki-laki lain yang keluar dari ruang ganti. Anak itu bertubuh tinggi—193 sentimeter—dan berambut cokelat, dan membawa tas sport Seirin-nya. Anak itu lalu bertanya dengan satu alis diangkat, "Kuroko-kun tidak pulang?"_

"_Di luar hujan... deras." jawab anak berambut biru cerah itu tanpa ekspresi. _

"_Eeeehhh? Serius? Aku kira di luar sana masih cerah tuh~ ahahahaha." sahut si jumbo itu tertawa kecil._

_Satu perempatan muncul tidak kasat mata di dahi Kuroko ini. Ia lalu menghampiri si jumbo itu dan membantahnya, "Bahkan Kiyoshi-senpai masih saja suka bercanda. Eh, apa kamu bawa payung, Kiyoshi-senpai?"_

_Tersenyum nista—atau licik, Kiyoshi Teppei, nama si jumbo itu, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tidak tuh, hehehehe~ kamu juga tidak bawa toh?"_

"_Iya, Kiyoshi senp—eh tunggu... Hyuuga-senpai bilang kepadaku kalau kamu bawa payung—."_

_Buru-buru digelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, dan tersenyum inosen—atau lagi-lagi licik, Kiyoshi menyangkalnya seraya mengelus kepala mungil milik Kuroko, "Nggak tuh. Hyuuga-kun berbohong tuh. Anak baik sepertimu jangan ikut-ikutan kapten lucu itu ya, Kuroko-kun..." _

_Semburat merah kelewat tipis muncul di kedua pipi si junior yang tipis benar keberadaannya tersebut. Berjuang melepas paksa tangan besar dan hangat milik si senpai, Kuroko menghela napas setengah mati, "A-Ah, tidak usah begitu. Kakak jangan kekanakkan dong, mengajak canda Hyuuga-senpai di saat dia sedang serius."_

_Kiyoshi merengut dengan wajah manja, dan memeluk Kuroko seperti anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun, "Kuroko-kun tidak imut. Hyuuga-kun itu sebenarnya manis kok, kalau diajak bercanda yang benar, hehehe~" _

"_Pantas saja Coach sering mengeluhkan sifat kekanakkanmu, Kiyoshi-senpai."_

"_Aih, aih, jangan begitu dong, Kuroko-kun."_

"_Jadi benar nih, tidak bawa payung?"_

"_Nggak, suer ini, demi Kuroko-kun yang mungil nan hebat deh. Hehehe!" _

_Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menghela napas pasrah. Heran deh, bagaimana Kuroko yang tanpa ekspresi ini bisa akrab dengan si raksasa Seirin yang aneh itu. Kuroko lalu melepas pelukan paksa senpainya, dan membalikkan badannya, "Ya sudah, kita terpaksa menunggu hujan deras ini. Mumpung kita ada waktu, bagaimana kalau Senpai mengajariku cara defend dan shoot yang benar? Soalnya—."_

_GREP!_

_Tanpa dikomando oleh siapapun, Kiyoshi kembali memeluk pinggang Kuroko—kali ini lebih erat. Mukanya tenggelam dalam lautan rambut berwarna biru cerah yang wangi vanilla milik Kuroko, dan diam-diam berbisik dengan lirih seraya mengelus leher si junior tersebut, "Kuroko-kun... Kuroko-kun masih terikat oleh benang merah yang diikat oleh Akashi itu ya...?"_

_Deg._

_Mata biru besarnya melotot sebentar, dan ia segera menoleh si senpainya dengan perasaan kaget dan berusaha mengelaknya, "Ti-Tidak—aku—aku sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kok—."_

_Grit._

"_Ki-Kiyoshi—Kiyoshi-senpai...!" decak Kuroko kaget dan bermuka merah seketika._

_Rupanya Kiyoshi sudah menundukkan kepalanya persis di sebelah kanan leher Kuroko, dan mengigit bagian bawah lehernya. Tidak mau membiarkan sang junior memberontak, ia buru-buru menyegel pergerakan pada kedua tangan Kuroko dan tangan kanannya segera berpindah dari lehernya ke bagian restleting celananya. _

"_He-Hei—."_

"_Kuroko-kun... Jika aku mengatakan bahwa sejak pertemuan pertama kita di sini, apa kau percaya bahwa aku mengamatimu selama beberapa bulan ini, dan tanpa diduga olehmu dan aku, perasaan terlarang ini bersemai di hatiku...?" tanya si senpai dengan wajah penuh determinasi dan cinta yang sungguh terlarang; menatap langsung ke dalam mata bening milik si juniornya._

_Semburat merah makin lama makin menguasai pikiran waras sang junior, dan ia buru-buru menyambar tangan kanan Kiyoshi dan berusaha melepas paksa dengan panik, "He-Hei! Ki-Kiyoshi-senpai—."_

"_Aku harus bilang... Bahwa aku sebal dan marah kepada Akashi, sama seperti Kagami-kun." bisik Kiyoshi pelan. _

_SREEETTT._

_Bunyi restleting yang dibuka menyadarkan Kuroko dari perkataan sang senior. Sejurus kemudian, tangan nakal Kiyoshi menyelinap masuk ke bagian batang kejantanan Kuroko. Seketika panik, ia berusaha berteriak kegelian, "A-Ah! ! Ki-Kiyoshi-senpaaaaiii! ! ! A-Aku—a-aku...! He-Hentikan i-ini—ja-jangan la-lakukan—."_

_Jemari besar Kiyoshi perlahan meremas lembut batang kejantanannya, membuat Kuroko segera berdelusi parah; tidak menyangka bahwa senpai yang dikaguminya akan melakukan hal yang sungguh terlarang nan memabukkan ini kepadanya. _

"_**Tetsuya**__... Daisuki ne, Kurok—ah, bukan... __**Tetsuya-kun**__..." bisik Kiyoshi lirih._

_BRUK!_

_Seketika si center Seirin ini membalik tubuh Kuroko, dan menjatuhkannya persis di atas lapangan basketnya! Kedua tangannya menyegel pergelangan tangan Kuroko, dan dengan lihai Kiyoshi menyatukan cengkeraman mengerikannya pada kedua tangan si junior tersebut. Mata cokelatnya memandang sang bishie termuda dan minim aura ini dengan suatu pemandangan langka—pemandangan haus akan cinta. _

"_Ki-Kiyoshi—kenapa—."_

"_Aku juga nggak tahu, hehehehe~ sepertinya kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama, ya?" tanya Kiyoshi menyeringai tipis._

_Menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan sebal, Kuroko mencoba berargumen dengan sang raksasa, "A-Aku tidak merasakan hal tersebut! A—aku—."_

_Tersenyum polos, Kiyoshi menggangguk pelan seraya memegangi batang kejantanan Kuroko. Kepalanya mulai ditundukkannya, menuju tempat itu. Kedua kakinya juga sudah memblok pergerakan kedua kaki Kuroko dari samping, sehingga si phantom player tak bisa menghajar tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki tersebut. Lidah panjangnya mulai menjilat semua sisi batang kejantanannya tersebut, dan mengelap cairan sperma yang keluar dari situ._

"_A-Ahh! ! ! M-MYAAAAHH—." Kuroko menjerit kegelian._

_Grit!_

"_Ja-Jangan mengigit—ti-tidak—MYAAHHH! ! !"_

_Mulut Kiyoshi dengan seramnya memasukkan seluruh batang kejantanannya; bagaikan hanya memakan sepotong es krim saja. Dari kulitnya, Kuroko bisa merasakan dengan ngeri dan penuh ekstasi, seluruh lidah milik sang Iron Heart benar-benar bercumbu dengan batang miliknya tersebut. Sebagai reaksi dari perasaan aneh dan di luar nalar itu, Kuroko mengibas-ibaskan kedua kakinya secara tidak teratur. _

_Gluk._

_Kini mata Kuroko bisa melihat mulut Kiyoshi bertebaran cairan bening miliknya. _

_Jemari kiri Kiyoshi yang masih memegangi batang kejantanan pemuda berambut biru cerah itu, lantas dilepaskannya. Dengan eksotis—tidak, penuh cinta, dia menjilati semua jari-jarinya yang terkena cairan milik pemuda tersebut. Ia lalu menunjukkan wajah puasnya kepada Kuroko, dan usai 'membersihkan' jemarinya, ia berkata dengan polos (licik), "Tetsuya-kun manis deh." _

"_Aku tidak manis, Kiyoshi-senpai! Da-dan—." _

"_Ahahaha... Aku tahu, kok." Kiyoshi buru-buru menyambarnya dengan cepat._

_Kiyoshi lalu membuka celana sport-nya di depan Kuroko—dan juga celana boxernya—sehingga menampakkan batang kejantanannya yang lebih besar. Kuroko menelan ludah, ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya selanjutnya. Namun, entah karena terkutuk atau apa, ia perlahan merasakan adanya suatu 'tembok' tidak kasat mata yang perlahan pecah di dalam hatinya..._

'_... Ini apa...? Kok... Aku merasakan bahwa aku sudah lama mengidamkan ini...'_

_Tangan besar Kiyoshi lalu ganti mengelus pantat sang surai biru cerah, dan bergeser ke... anusnya. Merasakan suatu sinyal bahaya yang bakalan dialaminya, si junior segera berusaha menepis tangan Kiyoshi yang mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya, namun gagal. Wajah tanpa dosa dan polos sang Iron Heart ini diam-diam tertawa kecil melihat kepanikan sang juniornya. _

"_Jangan bohong~ aku tahu kamu sering mencuri lihat aku ya~?" goda Kiyoshi tertawa kecil. _

"_Ti—tidak, a—aku tidak—AH!"_

_Kuroko segera menjerit pelan ketika merasakan adanya sebuah jari besar yang masuk ke rektumnya. Ia segera menengok ke bokongnya, dan mendapati bahwa sang senior rupanya sudah memulai persiapan blowjobnya. Kuroko segera berontak dengan mengibas-ibaskan kedua kakinya lebih kuat, "Ti—tidak—Te—Teppei-senpaaaaiii—."_

_Deg._

_Kiyoshi terkesiap kaget mendengar sang junior secara spontan menyebut nama kecilnya. Mata cokelat hangatnya menatap lekat-lekat mata biru besar cerah milik Kuroko, dan berhenti sebentar, "Kuroko-kun... Tadi kamu panggil aku apa?"_

"_A-Ah, bukan apa-apa..." Kuroko membuang muka dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya, namun gagal._

_Sekali pandang, Kiyoshi tahu betul apa makna ekspresi Kuroko yang terasa berbeda itu. _

"_... Kamu suka sama aku?" tebaknya singkat._

_Deg._

"_Err—ah, begitulah..." Mata biru cerahnya mencuri pandang wajah sang seniornya. _

_GRASP!_

_Seketika sang senior berhenti total melakukan hal terlarang itu, malah ia segera memeluk si phantom player itu. Sambil mengelus rambut biru yang diam-diam digilainya, sang center itu membisikinya, "... Aku juga menyukaimu... Entah kenapa kamu terlihat cocok dan empuk dalam pelukanku, namun juga sangat kuperhatikan dengan hati-hati..."_

_Deg. _

_Deg._

_Tangan pucat Kuroko ragu memeluknya, namun merasakan pelukan Kiyoshi yang semakin kencang, ia memutuskan untuk membalas pelukannya. Telapak tangan kanannya membimbing kepala sang center ke leher putihnya. Tergoda akan suatu sensasi untuk mengklaimnya, Kiyoshi lantas mengigit pelan leher si rambut biru cerah itu._

_Krauk!_

"_Sa-sakit... Pelankan sedikit kenapa..." protes Kuroko sebal._

"_Tidak akan... Tetsuya-kun, kamu mau... Jadi pacarku?"_

_CTAR!_

_Hari itu diakhiri dengan kalimat penuh godaan dan esensi akan cinta terlarang tersebut; dan direspon dengan sebuah tangisan... bahagia. Hari yang hujan itu juga, ditandai dengan lahirnya sebuah cinta terlarang—seorang Kiyoshi Teppei menyatakan cinta kepada Kuroko Tetsuya, dan disambut dengan berjuta romansa._

_._

_._

_._

"Halo? Tetsuya-kun?"

Lamunan yang manis itu segera terbuyarkan oleh panggilan cintanya.

Kuroko yang mengerlipkan matanya karena kaget, bertanya dengan sedikit panik, "A-Ada apa, Ki—maksudku Teppei-kun...?"

"Ah tidak, cuma, aku melihat kamu melamun. Ada apa?" tanya Kiyoshi sambil melemparkan kemeja kotak-kotaknya.

"... Hanya mengenang masa itu... Saat kita nyaris saja melakukan hal itu." Dengan tatapan sedatar Tembok Cina, Kuroko menatap lekat si mantan _center_ klub basket Seirin yang kini menjadi 'teman cinta'-nya itu dengan tatapan saya-sebal-kalau-mengenang-kejadian-dimana-kamu-nyaris-memperkosa-saya-tahu.

Setelah beberapa sekon mengubek-ubek ingatannya, seulas senyuman idiot terlihat dari bibir Kiyoshi. Ia lalu mengelus rambut pria mun—err, terimut itu dengan wajah bahagia, "Hehehe, aku senang kamu masih mengingat kejadian membahagiakan itu, Tetsuya-kun~~ nah, ayo kita... Bercinta."

Meski bermuka sedatar papan penggilasan, dari ekspresinya, Kuroko terlihat lega dan senang. Ia lalu melihat Kiyoshi mengulurkan tangan kanannya; mengajaknya 'bercinta' pada hari yang mendung itu. Dengan sukarela pria itu membalas uluran tersebut; memenuhi napsu syahwatnya untuk menyalurkan cintanya hanya kepada seorang Kiyoshi Teppei.

**-xXx-**

**[ Suatu tempat, di luar negeri ]**

Bagi_nya_, semua hal di sini adalah sangat membosankan.

Duduk dengan arogannya, seorang pria berusia dua puluh enam lalu membuka-bukakan buku tebal yang tidak dapat dipahami oleh siapapun. Dengan mata heterokromiknya yang khas, pria itu dengan mudah memahami apa yang hendak diutarakan dari buku berbahasa Latin tersebut. Ia sendiri pun tidak bermasalah dengan pakaiannya yang bisa dikatakan terlalu mewah—sebuah mantel raksasa khas kerajaan yang menutupi seluruh bagian belakang tubuhnya dan pakaian kerajaan yang terlalu ribet.

Di depannya, ada seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu asli yang duduk tak kalah arogannya. Bagi seluruh makhluk yang tinggal di _istana_ super mewah tersebut, menghadapi dua orang ini sama saja melawan dua ekor Dajjal; sama-sama mengerikan dan susah sekali untuk dilawan barang sejengkal pun.

"Hei, Akashi. Kamu sendiri belum mau kawin?" tanya pria berambut abu-abu kelabu ini sinis.

"Oh itu, saya malas sekali. Kenapa tidak 'Ayahanda' lakukan saja ke Shuuzo? Hm?" balas pria berambut merah menyala yang dipanggilnya Akashi ini, tanpa menatapnya sekali pun.

CTIK!

"Bukannya kamu ada _crush_ ke anak kecil itu? Hm, namanya... Tetsuya Kuroko, bukan?"

CTIK.

"Dia sih, tidak ada urusannya denganku yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Emperor mengalahkanmu, 'Ayahanda'."

CTIK!

BRAAAAAAK.

'Ayahanda' ini tanpa direncanakan, menggebrak meja tempat mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh lima yang menjadi Emperor negeri tersebut—entah bagaimana caranya bisa menjadi ayah dari Akashi yang mengerikan ini—mengasarinya dengan kesal, "Bukannya di masa lalu kamu punya suatu perasaan khusus ke mantan muridmu itu, heh? Aku nggak akan menyerahkan tahta ini ke anak ingusan kayak kamu, Seijuurou!"

Pluk.

Mata heterokromiknya yang tajam seperti kucing, melirik ke mata abu-abu 'Ayahanda'nya. Ia lalu membuka mulut dan menyuarakan pendapatnya—lebih ke argumentasi ala dirinya, "Anda sebaiknya mengurusi 'cinta'mu ke Shuuzo. Saya sendiri akan melakukan sesuatu dengan Tetsuya; dan saya _memang _hendak menjatuhkanmu."

CTIK!

"Hooohhh... Baiklah, tantangan diterima. Jika kamu bisa menaklukkan mantan muridmu dan mengalahkanku dalam pertarungan pedang, maka aku akan menyerahkan tahtaku kepadamu, b****." tantang 'Ayahanda' ini dengan tatapan preman.

"Dengan senang hati kulakukan, 'Ayahanda'."

Lantas sang calon Emperor bernamakan Akashi Seijuurou ini meninggalkan ruang keluarga tersebut dengan senyuman mengerikan; sebuah ide mematikan baru saja lewat dan dijadikan salah satu strateginya dalam memenangkan pertaruhan tidak jelas tersebut—maklum, kedua 'ayah' dan 'anak' ini memang kurang waras.

Dengan anggun bak Kaisar, Akashi keluar dari kamar itu usai menutup pintunya. Sejak tantangan tersebut, ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. _Tetsuya, kamu akan kujadikan 'istri'ku, hmmm..._

"Kita lihat siapa yang paling cepat menggandeng _uke_ masing-masing, Haizaki Shuugo." ujarnya terkekeh dingin selagi berjalan di koridor menuju kamarnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ... *lirik-lirik* *kabur* ]**


End file.
